


Charade

by Katsala



Series: YJ Mole AUs. [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YJ mole AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charade

 

Secret meetings are different on TV. They happen in dank old warehouses, abandoned train yards, under the cover of night and darkness; she feels raw in the sunlight, exposed. The air is cold and biting and she's wearing battle armor instead of Megan, today. Dark hair, scruffy against the back of her neck, and dark eyes, with a tall athletic body borrowed straight from Black Canary. Blood red halter top, black leather mini skirt, boots that curve all the way up to her thighs, inviting the cold in. It's never bothered her anyway. Chalky white skin, with just enough pigment to be mistaken for Caucasian, and it feels natural, so much more than she does with freckles or when she's green, maybe because there are only so many lies she can tell at once.

The boy is dark skinned, his long hair bound in dreadlocks, and he looks at her like a predator. She shoves down the instinct to lash out, to tear his mind from his body and leave it screaming- it would be easy, so so easy- because he is just as much a victim of the Queen as she is, and he's young. He can't be older than twenty- no older than she looks now- and on Mars he would be a child.

"Megan." He speaks but it isn't him talking. She can feel the honeyed saccharine behind his gravely voice and she clenches her fists. "It's lovely to see you again. I was beginning to worry you might miss out appointment."

She smiles at him and its an Artemis smile, no warmth but all teeth. "I keep my promises."

She- he- leans back into the bench, watching the college students go by. "As do I. I trust the reprogramming went smoothly?"

"Yes. They're ready to activate at any time." She pulls the list from her boot. "The trigger phrases I implanted are all here."

The boy takes it, doesn't open it, slides it into his shirt pocket. "Good girl. And the mess from New Orleans?"

"Taken care of. I left the case where you asked me to." She doesn't say it but it hangs between them anyway.

I've done everything you asked me to.

The boy smiles and she knows its Queen Bee, and it makes her feel sick inside. "Excellent work, Megan. There's only one last thing I need from you," and her heart flips, because this will be the worst thing, she knows it, worse than invading the minds of her friends, than sabotaging them, somehow this will be worse. "Do you remember Santa Prisca?"


End file.
